Path of Exile
'Game Summary' 'A dark fantasy action RPG with visceral combat' In Path of Exile, the player has been exiled from their homeland to the corrupted and deeply hostile continent of Wraeclast. Alone, or with other exiles, they must develop their skills and discover powerful magical artifacts in order to survive the challenges of a cutthroat post-apocalyptic fantasy world. Path of Exile immerses the player in a gritty and realistic art style that goes against the current industry trend of cartoony RPGs. Our combat is especially visceral, with plenty of blood and gore. Position matters a great amount in our combat system. You can dodge projectiles and be blocked in by monsters. 'A persistent online world with instanced gameplay.' concept art]] Path of Exile has been designed from the ground up as a secure online game. Characters and items are stored on our persistent servers, and great effort is being taken to make sure that the game economy is not destroyed by exploits or hacks. We do not classify Path of Exile as an MMORPG. It is a competitive online action RPG, and has little in common with games that are typically given the MMORPG moniker. Our realms can support arbitrarily large numbers of players. We intend to only segregate realms based on large geographic locations (realms for North America, Europe and Oceania, for example). World areas are instanced, meaning that each party gets its own private randomly generated copy of a given area. The random templates for these areas have been designed with a low player cap in mind (potentially in the region of 4-8 players per instance), to make the areas exciting and challenging for small groups. Areas supporting player vs. player combat (PvP) have larger player caps, so that multiple teams can fight against each other. Communal areas such as towns do not have low player cap limitations and serve as a hub for trading and finding other players to group with. 'Completely free to download and play. Supported by ethical microtransactions.' Path of Exile is completely free to play - no upfront costs or monthly fees are required to enjoy 100% of the game content. To fund the development and maintenance costs of the project, we plan to let players purchase aesthetic perks for their characters such as: *Additional character animations (for example, taunts or PvP victory animations) *Dyes and item skins *Alternate spell effects *Social pets We will also offer some optional paid services such as: *Inter-realm/inter-account character transfers *Character renaming You’ll notice nothing in the list above confers an actual gameplay advantage. 'Randomly generated levels and items for extreme replayability' Path of Exile features randomly generated indoors and outdoors areas, a quality that ensures long term replayability. RPG fans we talked to expressed extreme disdain for having to replay identical game areas over and over, so we're confident we've made the right design choice. We know that hardcore online gamers play for extreme lengths of time, and we want to make their thousandth hour in Path of Exile as exciting as their first. Our item system is also extremely diverse. Action RPG fans will be thrilled by the depth and nearly infinite customization of items. 'Player vs. Player combat' In addition to the solo and cooperative content, Path of Exile has been designed from day one to offer a competitive PvP environment where players can display their dominance in a variety of ways. We intend to support tournaments and world PvP for both small and large teams of players. 'Dozens of combinable skills' Full details of our skill system can be read on the skills page. Because no particular skill is limited to a specific class, everyone will enjoy tremendous variety and individual customization. Additionally, skills can augment each other in a complementary fashion, to create unbelievably powerful, elaborate effects. Want to set a trap that hurls multiple venomous fireballs? Want a critical hit from your weapon to cause the enemy to fly back stunned and frozen? That's just the tip of the iceberg in Path of Exile's revolutionary skill system. 'Release schedule' We’ve been developing Path of Exile since late 2006. It’s still heavily in development and is not yet available for the general public to play. We anticipate starting our public beta testing (eventually culminating in an open beta and then release) in early 2011. There is a long roadmap of free expansions planned, and we anticipate releasing both feature and content upgrades periodically for many years. 'Reception' Path of Exile received "generally favorable reviews", according to review aggregator Metacritic, scoring the game 86/100 for PCMetacritic: Path of Exile for PC Reviews and 88/100 for Xbox One versions.Metacritic: Path of Exile: the Fall of Oriath for Xbox One Reviews GameSpot said that "Path of Exile offers an incredible amount of skill flexibility, and showers you with a bounty of treasure", VanOrd, Kevin. Reviews: Path of Exile. GameSpot while the community on Slant voted it one of the best action RPGs for Xbox One and praised the game’s immersive and tense atmosphere.Slant: Path of Exile - What are the best action-RPGs for Xbox One? Videos File:Path of Exile Open Beta Commentary|Open Beta Commentary Path of Exile Witch vs Solaris Clip|Witch vs Solaris Clip Path of Exile Witch vs Barracks Clip|Witch vs Barracks Clip Path of Exile Shadow Ethereal Knives Clip|Ethereal Knives Clip Path of Exile Shadow Clip|Shadow Clip Path of Exile Multiplayer Clip 2|Multiplayer Clip 2 Path of Exile Multiplayer Clip 1|Multiplayer Clip 3 Path of Exile Melee Ranger Clip|Ranger Clip Path of Exile Discharges Clip|Discharges Clip Path of Exile Action Clip|thumb|Action Clip File:Path of Exile Sacrifice of the Vaal Trailer|Sacrifice of the Vaal References Category:Game __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__